Question: Jessica has dinner at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$22.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$22.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$22.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$22.00$ $\$2.20$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$22.00 + \$2.20 = $ $\$24.20$ The total cost of the bill is $\$24.20$.